


Day Off

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hatano is so close to killing him, Kaminaga is a little shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaminaga is sick and Hatano is the only one /willing/ to look after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Or an au where it's supposed to be Hatano's day off from Kaminaga but not really.
> 
> My phone is confiscated so this is typed from my netbook. *cries* I'm also sick right now. Literally sick. So this.

"Hatano, wake Kaminaga up. It's unusual for him to still be asleep." 

 

"What?  Why me?" Hatano stopped rocking his chair back and forth and he raised an eyebrow at Amari,  who shrugs in return.

"I don't know,  you two are pretty close."

 

With his hands behind his head again, Hatano averts his gaze from Amari. He continues shifting his chair back and forth. He lets out a snort,

"Close? Says who-"

 

"Is waking someone up a big task now, Hatano?"

 

The addressed boy shivers not at the mention of his name,  but at how it sounded as a threat. Even if Jitsui himself was smiling when he stare at Hatano innocently.

 

"That's why,  why me?" Hatano dared to add. Yet even if he's not looking,  he can feel the aura emitting from the young man whilst still keeping that innocent smile. 

 

Hatano sighs,  "Fine." He stands up and kicks his chair before moving towards their bed quarters. 

"Thank you~" He faintly heard Jitsui's sweet tone before he walked on the quiet hallway, save from the sounds Tazaki's pigeons make.  Except the man isn't there right now. 

 

Opening the door quite harshly, Hatano gazed at the almost empty beds; except Kaminaga's. There is one of their oldest, cuddled in comfort on his thick blanket,  head hardly visible aside from his forehead. Kaminaga is snuggled on his bed the same way he did the night before. 

 

_He had just returned from his mission and seems like it took one hell of a ton from him._

"Oi, wake up." Hatano started in his nonchalant tone.  

 

No response. 

Irritation slowly crawls on Hatano's skin. 

"I said wake up."

 

Still no response,  neither was there any sign of movement.  The man seems to still be deep in sleep. 

 

_Hell no,  I didn't just waste my time to go here from downstairs for nothing._

He began to walk with heavy footsteps towards the older man.

"Hey!  Kaminaga!" Voice now latched with complete irritation and impatience. But there was still no word or syllable heard.

 

Hatano reached the man by the shoulders, ready to punch him awake--

 

If he didn't feel the unusual and overly hot skin over layers of clothing and not to mention,  a thick blanket. 

 

_What?_

 

"Oi" His hand doesn't move from Kaminaga's shoulder,  but he can finally feel the man stir in his sleep.  Hatano immediately withdraws.

 

"What'd you want..?"  He heard Kaminaga's faint voice, muffled by the thick blanket. 

 

Hatano rolls his eyes and forcefully takes the fabric away from Kaminaga,  making the latter groan. 

 

Upon doing so,  Hatano sees Kaminaga with pale complexion; in contrast with the lively skin he usually has. Unfamiliar bags circle his eyes always filled with mirth, and his mouth slightly open. 

 

"Uhhh.." Kaminaga groans. 

"You look like shit." Hatano comments. "What's wrong?  Finally caught a disease abroad?" He smirks at the older man, who just stared at him with a weak smile. 

 

"Haha, you wish..." Said Kaminaga before coughing,  "I think I caught a cold,  or a flu or something. I'm dying."

 

Hatano blinks a few, before grinning widely. 

"I see,  then die a silent death. Bye."

 

The younger man turns his back and begins to walk away when he heard Kaminaga speak up. 

 

"Haaaaataaano~" He cringes at the mention of his name. "I'm sick and need medication right now.  Help me."

 

"Ask your boyfriend who's addicted with pigeons."

 

"Tazaki isn't my boyfriend."

 

"Shimano Ryousuke speaking,  who this?" Hatano replies in a sing-song manner,  not bothering to face the other.

 

"After all the things I've done for you,  you'll just leave me away to die?" Hatano couldn't believe that Kaminaga just whined. He turns to face the sick man. 

 

"Like what?  Like piss on my drink? Or perhaps when _you_ told Miyoshi to tell Jitsui _I_ hide his books when you yourself hid it? Don't you know _how_ Jitsui reacted?"

 

"That was in the past," Kaminaga pouts as he tries to sit up,  pleading innocent eyes directed into Hatano's pissed and droopy one. 

 

"Please, I'll die if you won't care for me~" 

 

"That's what I've been waiting for,  just die." Hatano smirks,  but it was short-lived the moment Kaminaga used _that_ again. 

 

_Those fucking pleading eyes._

_Big pleading eyes._

**_Big innocent pleading eyes._ **

 

"Get me some porridge,  Ask Fukumoto~"

 

"No, are you kidding me? That guy requires payment for a request. I am short in shit right now."

 

"Please~"

 

"No."

 

"Please...~ Hatano-kun~"

 

"Die in a hellhole."

 

"Pretty please..?"

 

"..."

 

••••

 

Amari raised an eyebrow at how Hatano is now asking Fukumoto to make some porridge. 

 

"Just make one." The shorter man demands. 

 

"At what cost?" Fukumoto says,  still as stoic as ever. Yet Hatano can detect hidden sarcasm in it.

 

"You can pet my cat later when he comes." Hatano shrugs,  "I don't let any stranger pet him, _be honoured_."

 

Fukumoto only stares at him.

 

"Fine,  you can pet him _three times._ "

 

"....."

 

"Make it four.  Ah,  fuck it!  Fine! I _won't_ play tricks on Odagiri-san or on you for one whole month."

 

"It'll take more than that."

 

"Ugh!" Hatano refrained from cursing,  "Fine!  You can take that from Kaminaga's monthly allowance."

 

"Why Kaminaga?" The cook asks. 

 

"Because it's for him!"

 

"But he's not the one making the request right now, is he?"

 

Hatano rolls his eyes,  hard. Jitsui is silently listening whilst reading his book.  Amari subtly listens as he reads the newspaper. Fukumoto awaits for Hatano's answer. 

 

"Mine then!"

The younger man kicks another chair before storming out from the kitchen. 

 

 

Fukumoto actually snickers and Amari looks up,  amused, "Why can't he just say no to Kaminaga?"

 

"He's weak to Kaminaga's eyes." Jitsui replies,  not looking away from his book. "Honestly, if I was him,  I'd gouged Kaminaga's eyes off." 

 

Amari lets out an awkward laugh at how innocently Jitsui said that. _This kid is dangerous._

 

••••

 

"Here's your damned porridge. Here's the medicine you'll drink after." Hatano places the medicine on the table,  whilst his free hand holds the bowl.  

 

Kaminaga, now sitting up and resting his back with propped up pillows,  only stares at the bowl.

 

"There's steam emitting from it."

 

Hatano raised an eyebrow, "And?"

 

"And it's hot." Kaminaga looks away.  Hatano resisted the urge to throw it to his face right then and there. 

 

"Where in the deep hell have you seen a cold porridge!?!"

 

"I just, " Hatano actually stopped to consider what Kaminaga will say,  "I just want you to blow it for me." Kaminaga said it in a cutesy voice while acting all cute. It made Hatano reconsider throwing the hot soup on Kaminaga's face. 

 

"Screw yourself." Hatano placed it on the small table and proceeds to walk away. 

 

If he didn't hear a meek gasp,  he turns back and sees the porridge scattered on the table.

 

He walks with urgency he didn't know he'd made, and curses at the sight. 

 

"The hell are you doing!?!"

 

"Eating. You won't help me.." Kamina replied, pouting. 

 

Hatano's eye twitched, "So this is _my_ fault now?"

 

"I didn't say that~"

 

_Fucking._

**_Don't die,  Don't kill._ **

****

 

"Clean that shit up. I won't help you,  Bye."

 

"No."

Hatano is about to walk away,  when he heard what Kaminaga said. 

"What?"

 

"No,  I won't clean it.  You got it for me,  it would be such a waste not to eat it. Fukumoto cleaned this table not too long ago so it's not that dirty. There's still a few on the bowl too so," Kaminaga pauses and smiles a little,  "I'll eat it. Even if I wanted a toasted bread too.  After all, it's from you~"

 

"Whatever." Hatano replies,  "But don't eat that. I'll ask Fukumoto if there's still some." 

 

"Awww,  Is Hatano really gonna do that for me?" Kaminaga makes a mock expression of being touched by kindness. 

 

Hatano didn't leave the room until throwing a slipper he saw,  hard straight and fast to Kaminaga's face.  

 

••••

 

Kaminaga finished eating the porridge that Hatano got him the second time.  

 

"Now drink your cursed medicine and lie down to die." 

 

"Oh no,  I can't hold the glass by myself.."

 

"Then suffer." Hatano grins. 

 

"If I die,  all your efforts will be wasted,  and your day off will go to nothing because I still die."

 

Hatano quickly grabs the glass of water. With his free hand,  grabs Kaminaga's chin forcefully and violently shoves the glass on his mouth. 

 

"Drink--"

 

" _Kinky_." A voice startled both of them.  Hatano looked at the door and sees Jitsui still reading a book. 

 

"Ah,   _don't mind me._  I was reading and now I'm just watching sadism happening. Don't worry,  it's my taste. Continue."

 

With that,  Jitsui left. 

Hatano felt his world turn pale.

 _Why Jitsui of all people_.

 

He didn't realise he lost hold of the glass still containing half the water, and it falls on Kaminaga's clothes. 

 

"Ah,  I'm...wet~" Kaminaga winks, or he tries too but it turns into a wince.

 

Hatano noticed this and he hits Kaminaga on the head (not too hard),  earning a groan from the man. 

 

"Don't say it like I'm fucking you."

 

"Oh?" Hatano wanted to wipe that shit-eating grin Kaminaga has right now. 

 

"Kaminaga,   _kindly_ die. Like right fucking now you damned nudnik."

 

The older man laughs slightly,  but it was replaced by a small cough not long after. 

 

"Yeah that's right,  die peacefully." Hatano snorts and is ready to take his leave.  He had enough of Kaminaga's antics. 

 

But the small cough was immediately replaced with long suffering ones.  Hatano turns to see Kaminaga red from coughing too much. 

 

"Ah,  Shit!" He runs back to pat the taller man's back and form circles on it. Once calmed down, Kaminaga tries to force a chuckle but he coughs again. 

 

"You asshole. Where's your clothes?" 

Kaminaga pointed the place and with a swift move,  Hatano got it and tossed it his way 

 

"You're not coughing to death anymore, change."

 

_But he looks worst,  does that medicine even work?_

 

Kaminaga shakes his head. 

 

Hatano grimaced,  "You can't change?  What rendered you so useless?"

 

Kaminaga only breathes, his panting became more evident and his cheeks are now flushed in contrast to his pale skin just a moment ago. 

 

Rolling his eyes yet again,  Hatano quickly reached to undo Kaminaga's shirt. He was halfway stripping him of the upper clothes--

"Hurry up and--"

 

"Uncle Hatano, Uncle Kaminaga, Emma wants...eh?" Another voice made Hatano jolt,  Kaminaga didn't. 

 

Hatano snaps his head towards the door to see a confused Emma and a midly shocked, midly amused Amari. 

 

" _Amari_ ," Hatano started,  his voice threatening. "You better tell her this isn't-"

 

"Now,  now,  Emma. Your uncles are _busy_." Hatano wanted to be swallowed by the ground at how Amari emphasized the last word. "Let's go somewhere else."

 

Emma silently nodded and waved goodbye to the two males before going away with Amari. 

 

Hatano violently removes the shirt, resisted the urge to react at Kaminaga's firm abs and replace the soaked shirt with a new one. Then he shoves Kaminaga down the bed and buries him with the blanket. 

 

"Fucking rest."

 

Kaminaga didn't say anything,  he just nodded and smiled, much to Hatano's surprise.  

 

"Sorry,  about this.." He's still panting and he didn't look any better.

 

"Yeah,  you caused me shit tons of things. You gotta pay me back."

 

A short chuckle escapes Kaminaga before he speaks up again,  "Yeah..."

 

"...." 

 

"......Hatano?"

 

"Yeah!?" His voice is said with irritation but subtly coated with worry. Kaminaga smiles gently,  he caught that.

 

"Thanks.." His pained expression which softened a little bit when he closed his eyes. 

 

Hatano watched as Kaminaga's eyelids closed. A little more longer and he saw the rise and fall of his chest,  indicating that of a sleeping person. 

 

 _"About time_ ,  you asshole."

Seeing Kaminaga fast asleep, he climbed on his own bed and closed his eyes for a bit, and ends up in a deep sleep himself. 

 

••••

 

11:00 P. M. 

Hatano woke up at the faint sound of someone breathing heavily,  of panting.  He sits up and sees the empty beds,  except for Kaminaga.

 

 _They must be out again_. 

 

"Have I been sleeping that long?" Hatano eyes Kaminaga,  who seems to be trembling. 

 

_Is he cold?_

 

"Kami--"

 

"I-It's so.. C-cold.. " 

 

_The medicine didn't work? Is he getting worst?_

 

Hatano swiftly moved to Kaminaga's bed. When he did so,  he confirms that Kaminaga is shaking from the cold. 

 

 _It isn't even that cold_. 

 

With a sigh,  Hatano climbs under the blanket. He slips an arm to wrap to the older man whose back is against him.  Kaminaga responds by facing him and snuggling closer. Hatano blinks,  before hugging the older man closer. 

 

_I won't get his flu or something,  right?_

 

Soon enough,  Kaminaga slowly stopped shaking. Given a few more minutes, he completely refrains from trembling. His breathing mimics that of a sleeping person too.  

 

Hatano couldn't help but snort at the idea of how he'll tease Kaminaga about this soon. But seeing the guy's peaceful face, Hatano smiled to himself. 

 

"What a pain in the ass."

 

He occupied his mind with things,  and soon he falls asleep too. 

 

••••

 

The next morning,  Hatano felt heavy all over. Every movement of each muscle hurts. His back especially painful.  His head throbbing and his limbs aching. 

 

_What the hell..._

"Haaaataaaaano~! Good morning!"

 

Hatano wanted to murder who ever it is making that loud sound,  but soon realized it's Kaminaga.

 

He wanted to murder him _**more**_. 

 

His head is aching but he can clearly see Kaminaga smiling at him. 

 

"Aww,  you slept _on my bed with me,_  and you caught _my disease?_  My oh my,  what a sexy way to die~!"

 

 _Fuck it,  Jitsui,  Just kill me_. 

 

"Don't worry, Fukumoto-kun is out today but we have some other reliable people.  That's right! Tazaki is back!  So is Miyoshi!  I'll ask Miyoshi and Tazaki to cook porridge for you! Isn't that _great_! This is to show my gratitude for yesterday!"

 

Hatano remembered when Yuuki was sick and Miyoshi had to cook,  the old man puked all of it.  That time when Tazaki made dinner for everyone, they all got a stomachache. Both events when Fukumoto was away. Hatano turns to a side and groans. 

 

 _ **Yeah,  Jitsui,  It will be a great time to kill me now**_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Order:
> 
> Episode (6) - July 5, 1939 - Tazaki  
> Episode (5) - Autumn 1939 - Kaminaga  
> Episode (3) - Summer 1940 - Hatano
> 
> Kinda Canon compliant because this happened after Kaminaga's mission BUT Canon divergence because Tazaki is away for something. Also, Hatano used his pseud name for this. Fukumoto (his episode is the last one to happen but he) left for something at the end of this story. There are also things I just made up and you probably know which is which LOL don't kill me. 
> 
> This pairing needs more love.


End file.
